


As We're Entangled, We Are One

by adharraa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fondling, Hotel Sex, Lotura Week 2020, Mentions of Fanbaby, Oral Sex, Prompt: Forbidden, Prompt: Pleasure, Reunion, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adharraa/pseuds/adharraa
Summary: They were both tired. Tired of denying themselves. Tired of being denied of each other. All they want is to be together and a text message is all Allura needs to forget the deal she struck all those years ago to meet him. Consequences be damned...
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	As We're Entangled, We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing smut in...3 years. And my first time writing het smut in almost 6 years. So this is a little rusty. I hope you enjoy it! It's part of a bigger human AU that I had in mind a while back and it fit the prompt. I hope everyone had a wonderful Lotura Week! 💜💖

_Haven’t you had enough?_

That was what the text read, followed by an address. An address that she knew very well. Allura could have ignored it. She _should have_ ignored it. But in truth, she had had enough. This running, this hiding, this sneaking around. 

It was as if they were still teenagers, hiding their love like it was something to be ashamed of. As if it was something wrong. It had never felt wrong, nothing had ever felt so right.

Their families would have never seen it that way, they would have never accepted it. But that hadn’t stopped young, beating hearts had it? 

Until it did and Allura had been forced to leave town with her widowed mother, a seven-figure check in hand and a baby in her belly. But what choice was she given? She understood that this was emotional and financial blackmail. She loved Lotor with all her heart, but her mother was the only family she had left. And this baby, it would be taken care of too. She wasn’t just a daughter, she had to be a mother. 

She’d left him with nothing more than a note, she couldn’t look him in the eye. He knew her too well, he would have sniffed everything out at once. It would have ruined his life. He would have happily ruined it too. On her deathbed, her mother had extracted a promise from her that she would return to the city. So, she did… 

Nearly 13 years had not burned out the flame. She didn’t know what she had expected. She had naively hoped that in such a large city, they would never cross paths. But of course sometimes fires burned bright enough for one with an identical flame to notice. 

She was tired of running away from him and denying herself what everyone could have so freely. 

That was the reason she had called a cab. She hadn’t answered the text, but he would show up on the slim chance that she might show up. She knew him well enough… 

“Yes Coran, make sure she’s in bed by 9:30. I had to go somewhere urgently, I’ll be back late…” she kept her voice low, though she was pretty sure the cab driver was listening in. And she hung up almost immediately. 

The car came to a slow, steady stop and Allura looked up. Sincline Tower. The most reputable hotel in the city. 

She paid the driver quickly before stepping out into the streets. She kept her face covered, so no one would notice her. Oh, that brought back some high school memories. The excitement of it all. 

Nothing had changed. 

It was still forbidden. It was still meeting on the sly. She only hoped this would not get back to Zarkon. Especially after the deal they had made. 

The lobby had been renovated, the opulence of it all screamed Lotor. A small smile formed on her lips. He hadn’t changed much. He truly hadn’t, not at his core. Their little meeting months ago had only shown her that he was still the same man under the icy cold exterior. She had been to blame for this. 

For years, all she wanted to do was run into his arms. To apologize, but she had a child to think about. A 12-year old daughter who had to come first. But, they were both exhausted. They needed to talk. 

She walked up to the desk. 

“Excuse me?” she asked, trying to keep her voice low. 

The front desk manager had had her back turned. She could only see the back of the woman’s head. She turned around, smiling right at her. Allura blinked, completely stunned at the sight before her. This was the last person she’d expected to see here after everything that had happened. 

“Wh-Acxa?!” she whispered. 

Acxa smiled, “I told him that you would be here.” 

Allura was still staring in pure disbelief. 

“What-?” 

“All the way up in the penthouse. That’s where you’ll find him,” she responded, sliding over the keys. 

“You...work here?” she asked. 

She just smiled, just waiting for Allura to take the keys. Allura decided to let the whole thing go. 

“I thought you’d be furious with me…” Allura admitted. 

Again no answer. It wasn’t like Acxa to be so smiley. But she was loyal to Lotor. She always had been. She had always wanted his happiness. Did she think…? 

“Thank you, really…” 

Acxa pointed towards the elevator, “Top floor.” 

Allura nodded, grabbing the keys. She continued to look at Acxa as the elevator doors closed. 

A deep breath. Well, here she went… 

* * *

The hotel was 70 stories, it rose above almost above all the buildings in the city. She had her memories of this place, she’d even lost her virginity in one of the suites. Yes, Sincline Tower held special memories for her. 

When the elevator reached the top floor, she had to take in another deep breath. This was it. This was the first time that she would be seeing him since the disastrous meeting at her apartment a few months back. She had all but thrown him out and there had been shouting. 

She walked out and took in the sight before her. 

It was furnished, to match Lotor’s taste of expensive things. There was a seating area with two black leather sofas and a coffee table. A large chandelier was lit in the middle of the room. There was a piano. He used to play but if she recalled an interview that she had read once, he’d stopped playing altogether. It was a bit of sadness for her. 

There were windows on all sides of the penthouse, giving them a view of the city below. She swallowed down a lump. It was beautiful. 

It seemed that he lived here. She could see the half full glass of brandy on the table. He probably had a few sips. It felt a little too intimate to be here. This was practically his home. Yet for some reason...it felt right to be here. 

From the corner of her eye, she could see that there was a door that was slightly open. His room. She didn’t know how many deep breaths that she had to take before willing herself to move towards it. 

Her hand was shaking as she grabbed the knob and pushed the door forward. 

Sure enough...it was his room. 

The walls were painted a light gray with black trim. The sheets on his bed were black and satin. 

And before the large window, he stood. His coat was on a chair. He was staring out, she could only imagine the look on his face. His hair was still long and white, in fact, his hair was even longer. He usually wore it back in a ponytail, but it was out. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. She could see a bit of his reflection in the glass. 

She was about to say something, but he spoke first. 

“You came…” 

It wasn’t harsh, it wasn’t neutral. It was steady but she could hear the surprise and...relief? Is that what it was? 

“I did,” she responded, finally closing the door behind her. 

“I was almost sure you wouldn’t. Not after…” his voice trailed off. 

“After…?” 

He breathed deeply before turning around to look at her. He looked so wary, so tired, so sad. And his gaze was as intense as ever. It made her lower her head and close her eyes. 

“I know about the deal between you and my father. I understand now why you couldn’t tell me anything. I’m sorry that you were put in that position,” he answered. 

Her eyes opened again to look at him in shock, “But how did you…?” 

“My father keeps records. A little auditing of his accounts over the last 13 years and I put the pieces together. I had to know. But now I know why you left without informing me. You’d be correct in thinking that I would’ve left with you. Or I simply wouldn’t let you leave at all…” 

And here were tears. No, she would not cry. 

“I’m sorry that I had to hurt you like this,” she began. “I’m sorry I kept you away from our child. But you knew me too well. My mother was sick Lotor, so sick. But I lost her anyway…” 

She caught a tear before it could slip. 

“I’m so sorry, Allura,” there was remorse in his voice and she felt it. Lotor had loved Melenor as if she were his own. And he had never gotten a chance to say goodbye. Even then, he was keeping it to himself. As he always did his grief. 

Her mother had wanted this animosity to end more than anyone. It was her wish that it would. Possibly her last one. If they couldn’t be together again, Allura and Lotor could at least bury this. 

“I’m sorry too…” she whispered. 

She looked down once more, but what he said next had her snap her head back up again. 

“I love you…” 

She blinked and then she had to fight back tears. Those were the words that she had craved to hear for so long. But because of the deal, she never thought that she would ever be able to ever again. 

“What?” her voice was soft, but high. 

“I always have. I always will,” he confessed. “I cannot stay angry with you and I forgave you a long time ago. This is just a face. Lotor loves Allura. There will never be a time when I don’t.,” he answered without hesitation. 

There it was. The words that made her so weak in the knees. 

She drew in a breath, “I’m tired of staying away. Of being denied of you.” 

His voice was low, but deep. 

“I am too…” 

Their eyes met once more and it was like an electric current ran through them both. Whatever sense of rationality in their heads that had remained at that point, it all went flying out the window. 

They hastened towards each other and when their lips meet for a kiss, everything else seems to melt away. 

It was sloppy, his hands moved everywhere he could reach, squeezing and groping. Her hands were tangled in his hair, raking his scalp. Through the mess of lips, tongue, and teeth, he growled. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her right against him, his lips trailed downwards. She gasped when she felt his erection pressed up against her. . 

His lips kissed inch after inch of heated skin, drawing out delicious gasps and moans. 

“How I’ve missed you…” Lotor muttered again her skin, eliciting an even louder moan. 

“Ah I-I-!” Allura tried to say but the combination of his feverish kisses down the column of her neck and his hands grabbing at her bottom, looking desperately for the zipper. She couldn’t help it, she grinded right into him.

“Ah-! God, you’ll be the death of me,” he growls, his teeth now scraping against the thin skin of her shoulder. He brought his hands up her back and found the zipper. He didn’t waste time to tug it down. None of that tonight. 

He crouched, tugging the skin tight fabric down her legs. The dress was discarded to some forgotten corner of the suite. And for the first time since this began, he paused to admire the sight before him. 

“You’ve...grown even more beautiful,” he breathed. “How is that even possible?” 

She could feel her cheeks heating up, “Are you just going to stand there staring all night?” 

Lotor was about to open his mouth to say something but Allura was much too impatient and she grabbed him by the face, bringing him up for a kiss. He made something akin to a whimper against her mouth as their lips frantically moved together again. 

He pressed her to him again, she could feel how hard he was straining against his pants and her hands moved to the front of his shirt to make quick work of the buttons. As soon as she reached the end, she moved to push it off of his shoulders. 

Now it was her turn to marvel. Toned and muscular, but not overly so. 

He was perfect. 

“Now who’s doing the staring?” he chuckled darkly before moving to leave went, open kisses on her neck. 

She responded with moans, gasps, and little whimpers when she felt him nip at her collar bones.

“So sweet…” she heard him mutter before he moved down to her chest, leaving wet kisses and sucking the skin. Her skin was surely littered with these bites now. 

“O-oh!” she gasped, clutching his head as he moved to her breast. His hand palmed at the other breast, thumb circling a nipple before lightly pinching it between his fingers. Oh how long had it been? Mmm, it didn't matter. She couldn’t think. Her mind was in a haze of pleasure. 

His mouth latched onto a nipple and he gently began sucking. 

“Oh Lotor!” she keened, practically tugging at his hair. 

It only encouraged him as he switched his attention to the other nipple, eliciting a similar response. 

He moved down, lavishing kisses onto her stomach. She moaned all the same. 

“Sensitive as ever, as my darling one has always been…”

He got to the edge of her parties, leaving a kiss there. She didn’t know what to expect but she didn’t expect him to then kiss her through her panties. She clutched at his head like a lifeline. Like it was the only thing keeping her anchored. 

She felt his tongue gently circling around her clit and her moaning was growing ever louder. It only seemed to egg him on as he mercilessly teased his clit. It was driving her insane. 

“Lotor, please…” she whimpered. She felt him smirk against her. 

Allura gasped when Lotor hooked his arms around her thighs lifting her up. His mouth pressed up against hers, he growled, “No more of this. To bed!”

She didn’t argue with that and their mouths stayed pressed as he lowered her onto the soft pillows. Allura pressed up against the back of his head, wanting to taste as much as him as she possibly could. 

Once more, his kisses took him past her mouth and trailed downwards. She clutched the sheets to her side as she felt Lotor’s mouth leave frantic kisses on her burning skin. 

When he reached the edge of her panties this time, Lotor all but yanked them off, exposing her slick folds. She had to look away as she saw his eyes dilate, licking his lips. He seemed to notice. 

“No,” he commanded. Watch me. I want you to watch me, my love.” 

Allura’s whole body flushed as he spread her legs and lifted them gently. 

All it took was the lightest of licks, the barest of touches for her to gasp. 

“Oh God, you taste even better than I remember,” he moaned before licking at her folds once more. 

She wanted to look away, she couldn’t handle the way he looked as his licking became more and more bold. Lotor licked a long stripe from her entrance to her clit before circling it with his tongue.

“Please,” Allura moans, clawing at the sheets. “Lotor, please!” 

And with that, he became bolder. His mouth latched onto her clit and gently began to suck on it. 

She could have sworn that she was seeing stars. She could barely hear the sounds of his own pleasure, moaning and grunting. 

Lotor moved down to her entrance and nudged his tongue in, fucking in and out of her. 

Allura bucked her hips and ground them to meet each thrust of his tongue. He let out a series of grunts as she rode his tongue. 

A few more thrusts of the tongue and licked his way up to her clit, once more sucking and licking circles around it. His tongue was replaced by his fingers, slowly thrusting in and out of her. 

“Oh my god!” Allura gasped at the sensations. Her eyes rolled back, she was so painfully close. She could feel it coming. 

“You’re close. Yes, I can feel it. Come for me, my lovely girl,” he muttered against her clit. The vibrations finally sent her over the edge and her vision exploded with stars. Her whole body trembled. 

She could feel him smirk as he pressed a kiss to her clit before kissing his way back up to her lips. The kiss was sloppy and she could taste herself on him. 

Allura slid her hands down his torso, causing him to purr against her lips. She moved to his pants, desperately trying to undo the belt buckle. Her nimble fingers worked frantically, finally undoing it.

He tore himself away from her, earning a whine from her. 

He smirked, “I’m impatient as well.” 

He pulled off the belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them off. There was no going slow tonight. His underwear was quickly discarded as well. 

If Allura was staring before, it was nothing compared to right now. He’d never been small but now he was…

Lotor brought her out of her thoughts by reaching between her legs and making a noise, “Oh, you are ready.”

She squeaked when he brought her forward and she could feel his cock brush against her entrance. 

Another moan and he hovered over her, looking right into her eyes. 

“Are you ready?” he whispered, his voice taking on a completely different tone. She would have shied away from how intense gaze was, how much love was in them at that moment. Love for her. She reached up and cupped his face. 

“Yes, yes I’m ready. Please…” she responded. 

He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her. 

“Hold onto me…” he requested and she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Yes, lovely girl, yesssss,” he groaned into her ear as he sunk into her slowly. 

It was a stretch, it had been a while. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to keep quiet but as he sunk into her inch by inch, she let out a small whimper. 

“I’m hurting you?” he asked, stopping and looking down at her. Cradling her head, he covered her face in kisses. 

It wasn’t so bad, “Go slow…” 

His thrusts were slow but Allura could tell that he was using his will not to slam into her. She understood, she was just as desperate. And the way that he was now leaving desperate kisses along her neck, she could relax. 

“...ng…you can move…” she whispered into his ear. 

He happily obliged. 

He picked up the pace and judging from the way he was groaning and grunting into her neck, he felt the same way. Her mind was in a fog, her thoughts fragmented, but her heart was whole once more for the first time. 

He continued to go faster, fucking into her just the way she’d always liked. 

“Look...look at me,” Lotor groaned, brokenly. She looked up at him and teared up when she did. Nothing had changed, nothing at all. 

He had often told her that she was his one and only. His soulmate and other half. They were teenagers then. Yet, it was as if nothing had changed. 

“My love’s perfect eyes,” he mumbled weakly. 

She clung to him as if her very life depended on it. His arms moved down to her waist and in one swift mood, sat up with her in his lap, his cock still inside. His arms were firmly around her waist and one hand was groping her backside. He brought his face up to kiss her once more, another sloppy kiss. She kissed back, just the way he liked, nibbling a bit on his bottom lip. He gave her a squeeze. 

She didn’t bother to ask, just squeaked in surprise as she thrusted downwards to meet his thrusts. His face was once again buried in her neck and he was leaving a frantic trail of kisses up and down her neck. 

Allura gasped when she felt his thumb rubbing circles around her clit as they moved in sync. She heard a breathless laugh. 

“You like that, don’t you?” 

She answered with her moans and it only egged him on. 

She was so close, she couldn’t think anymore. Too much. 

He was growing louder as well, he was close too. 

Their arms tightened around each other with each thrust as they were getting closer and finally, finally they were both forced over the edge. He spilled right into her with a loud groan against her throat. She gripped his locks tightly as she came to her release as well. 

Their entire bodies were flushed, shaking, and tired. They were panting hard, breathing. But their arms stayed firmly locked around each other. 

But Allura ended up falling back into the pillows and took Lotor down with her. It took them a few minutes to regain their breaths. 

Lotor placed a kiss on her neck before propping himself up on his elbow, getting a good look at Allura. There was that look in his eye. 

“You still look at me like that,” Allura whispered. 

He smiled before leaning in to kiss her once more, “I’ve always looked at you like this. And I always will. There is no other for me.” 

Allura smiled in return, but there was still fear in her mind. 

“What about Zarkon?” 

His smile faltered, “What about him?” 

“He’ll never accept this. He never has…” 

Once again, he kissed her. 

“If he insists on keeping me away from you or our daughter, I will be sure to give him hell for it. You are mine.” 

He pulled her closer, holding her possessively to his chest. 

Allura reached up to caress his cheek, causing Lotor to lean in and kiss the palm of her hand. 

She looked into his eyes, “I don’t know what the future holds, truthfully. But I don’t think I can part from you again. I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you by leaving.” 

He shakes his head, “I understand why you did it. But never again. I will be with you, Allura. Tonight will not be the last time. Neither of us can be happy or complete without each other. We are one. We will be together. We will be a family. I won’t let anything or anyone, least of all my father, part us again. Zarkon will not harm you, I swear to you.” 

That’s all she needed. She believed him. She always had. There was more than a decade of regrets, but now was not the time to think of it. 

Allura moved closer till they were pressed against each other once again. Lotor kissed her forehead. 

They wouldn’t be separated again. This time, she would fight with him too. 

“I love you,” Allura whispered. 

“And I love you,” he mumbled back, placing another kiss on her forehead. 

The rhythm of their heartbeats, perfectly in-sync, then lulled them into the post peaceful sleep either had had in years…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://adharraa.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sehnnaa)


End file.
